


Untitled

by VermilionStar



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionStar/pseuds/VermilionStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Ronaldo Rises event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"No!"  
Within a split second the bullet pierced Makoto's chest and lodged itself inside of her heart. She fell straight to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water as blood poured out of the wound surrounding her in a scarlet pool.  
Ronaldo looked at the gun in his hand, immediately struck with grief and regret.   
  
Makoto's breathing got even raspier, she coughed up more blood. She placed her hands clumsily on her chest in an attempt to slow the bleeding.  
"Makoto... I... I'm sorry!" Ronaldo shouted as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Makoto-san!" Hibiki screamed. Daichi and Io only watched in shock as she struggled on the ground.   
  
"Tell th... Chi.. no. Tell Yama...to" Makoto whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't... Live... to see... his dream come true..." Her voice trailed off as her body went limp and now lifeless eyes slowly closed.   
  
Io cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in Daichi's shirt as she began to sob.  
"Makoto-san!" Hibiki yelled again as he rushed over to her. "Makoto-san, no. No!"  
"Makoto is dead..." Daichi choked, wrapping one arm around Io, "She's gone. I can't believe she's really gone."   
  
Ronaldo dropped the gun he held and it fell with a loud clatter. "I killed her..." He clenched his fists, took one last look at the woman he used to respect dead on the ground, and fled the building as fast as he possibly could. Hibiki took out his phone and dialled Otome's number and explained the situation.   
  
After a few minutes she arrived with Yamato and a few of JP's physicians. The vehicle they traveled in stopped right in front of JP's Nagoya branch. Otome placed her hand on the Chief's shoulder next to her "Sir..." she began, "this will not be easy for you to see."   
  
Yamato gritted his teeth and brushed off her hand. "I don't need sympathy." Otome pulled back and bit her lip. She knew he was merely holding back his pain and that would only make things worse for him once he faced reality. They exited the car and made way for the scene of the incident.   
  
The first thing Yamato saw was a sullen Hibiki blocking his way.   
"Stand aside, Kuze."   
"Makoto... She wanted you to know that-" Hibiki was cut off as he let Yamato push him aside effortlessly.  
  
Yamato went rigid and the whole room was silent as they watched him slowly approach Makoto. He kneeled, removed his gloves and took one of her hands in his own. It was so cold to the touch, a clear sign that she was no longer alive. Yamato trembled as if he were influenced by her lack of body heat. Everyone quietly left the hall while Yamato stayed behind. Hibiki pretended to leave, but he stayed close enough to door to observe the chief. Yamato looked around to make sure he was alone. “Tch… Makoto…You idiot…” he whispered, his voice getting shakier by the word. He propped her up on his lap and held her head against his chest.

 Hibiki came out of his hiding place to finish what he has started to say earlier. “She said ‘Tell Yamato I’m sorry I couldn’t live to see his dream come true.’”

 Yamato flinched.

 “She loved you, Yamato.”

 “Go away.”

 “She also said she’d rather die than be a burden to you.”

 “Are you deaf? I said go away, Kuze!” Yamato snapped. “…Leave me alone.”

 Hibiki nodded and reluctantly left.

 Once he was gone Yamato took a long look at Makoto’s lifeless face. “The only burden on me was my own responsibility as a Hotsuin… He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Please forgive me for letting this happen.” Yamato laid her back down, removed his coat and placed it over her body like a blanket. As he proceeded to walk away he stopped in his tracks without turning around. “I loved you too...Makoto.” he whispered so quietly it was barely audible, “Goodnight.”

 

 


End file.
